futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Semper Idem)
World War III, (abbr. WWIII '''or '''WW3) was a major global conflict spanning from 2048 to 2054. While originally starting from proxy wars in Caucasia, the war's main combatants eventually coalesced into two main factions; the Allied Powers and the Co-operative. While the war officially ended on October 23, 2054, skirmishes and minor conflicts continued well into the 2060s. The conflict involved the participation of most nations, who threw much of their military capacity into the war, and World War III incurred less than 900,000 military casualties, with nearly 80,000 civilian causalities, the majority of which were from China. World War III, in reality, was essentially three loosely related conflicts; a battle in Europe for domination and influence over a fractured Germany and the Balkans, a strife over the Internet to destroy the enemy's power infrastructure, and a stand by a crippled China to regain control of much of its lost territory. Most warfare was carried out through cyberspace, crippling internet and power access in most countries, and the few attacks carried out in the front lines were mostly the work of terrorist organizations and mechanized soldiers. Background Nationalist Incursion After the Cold War, the sole remaining ideology in the world (with the exception of China and other autocracies) was liberalism, which was represented by NATO and related allies. However, with the rise of Russia and China, disenfranchised voters in Western Europe and the United States voted in nationalist politicians and policies (the shining examples of which were the 2016 election of Donald Trump and the Brexit vote). Donald Trump retracted the United States' role in global affairs, especially cutting ties with Europe, already fractured by Euroskepticism and Brexit. Russia in particular took this advantage of a weakened NATO and EU and began expanding the Russian sphere of influence, first with the Annexation of Crimea and Belarus. Attempts to limit Russian expansion were mostly unsuccessful, resulting in the South Ossetian War in 2023, which would allow Russia to exert power into the Caucasus region. However, with the death of longtime Russian leader Vladimir Putin in 2025, the Russian Federation violently collapsed in 2026, leaving a huge power vacuum in Eurasia. Donald Trump's re-election in 2020 cemented the idea of a newly nationalistic America, while the clumsy British exit from the European Union forced any EU member to think twice about leaving, effectively forcing the idea of a united Europe. The Amero-Euro Split began around this time period, causing a huge rift in relations between the United States and Europe, prompting EU members to adopt a "do it alone" policy. European demand for Russian natural gas and oil was still high after Russia's collapse, coercing the EU to invest billions in West Russian infrastructure, bringing much of former Russia under their fold. One-Europe Initiative In 2029, European leaders announced the One-Europe Initiative, a sweeping economic and domestic reform initiative meant to strengthen the power of the central European government, and create a European military. While most members supported the cause, Spain was the only main member to vehemently oppose it (with Italy and Greece voicing concerns), ruled by an increasingly nationalist government following years of socialist rule. While the OEI was broadly popular in Catalonia and Basque County, then Spanish president Luis Galan announced Spain would be leaving the EU, due to a supposed "oppression from the central European government". Nevertheless, the OEI was approved by the European Parliament, and the European Defense Forces would be assembled by June 2030. Spain itself would soon fall into civil disarray, as dissatisfied Catalan and Basque separatists seized the opportunity to declare loyalty to the EU. The European Union publicly supported the separatists, even sending aid across the border into Catalonia, while the United States, more wary of an aggressive Europe, remained neutral on the matter. Era of Chaos Domestic skirmishes in the United States led to a major divide in the long standing Republican Party. Eventually, the party split in 2028, as the Republican National Committee and GOP leaders were unable to control a divide between more traditional fiscal conservatives and Trump supporters, dubbed "Rightists". The Republicans eventually fractured into the "Conservative Party", a more centrist leaning party, and the United America Party (UAP), who embraced a more rightist leaning view. While the Democratic Party enjoyed one-party rule for a few years with the fracture of the Republicans, its own internal problems led to the Democratic establishment, mostly Clinton-era Democrats, attempting to suppress a coup from disenfranchised progressives in the party. A wave of progressive Democrats resigned, formed the "Progressive Party", and quickly coalesced with the Green Party. The remains of the Democratic Party were quickly taken over by the Blue Dog Coalition, and the Democrats adopted a moderate platform by 2034. The era between 2024-2048 is generally referred to as the "Era of Chaos" in the United States, as a multitude of political parties sprung up from the ashes of the old ones, resulting in a highly inconsistent domestic and foreign policy between U.S presidents. Chinese Nationalism Turkish Expansion Eastern Walkout In 2028, the Visegrad Union was revised to become the Warsaw Trade Association, also commonly known as the Eastern Zone, to act and coordinate with the European Union. However, the Eastern Zone soon found itself as odds with the European Union, on a variety of policy issues. While Poland and the other EZ states wanted to expand European influence in former Russia, the European Union declined, fearing it would disrupt the careful balance of power in the fragile region and spread the worsening conflict into Europe. The populist government of Poland in 2034, lead by Prime Minister Lucjan Mika, also opposed more EU influence and control, rallied against the One-Europe Initiative, despite voting for it as a member of the European Parliament just two years prior. As the Eastern Zone slowly split away from the EU, Poland would also rise as the prominent leader of the quickly expanding pact, rivaling Western European control of the continent. Poland, along with other Eastern European nations, left the European Union in a mass exit in 2038, dubbed the Eastern Walkout. The Eastern Zone was renamed the European Intermarium, and become the European Union's largest regional rival. Pre-War Events Second Sino-Indian War Egyptian Civil War See'' Egyptian Civil War. Fracture of Germany See ''German Crisis and the ''Compass Collective''. Thursday Rebellion Black Sea Incident On January 19, 2048, the Turkish naval submarine TCG Çiçek, while conducting a naval exercise in the Black Sea, went silent with Turkish communication officials at around 3:14 PM Turkish Time, and was off Turkish radars by 3:28. Ukraine, which was also conducting a naval exercise in the same region at around the same time, was blamed by the Turkish government in a statement released on January 20th. Ukraine denied any involvement, and a quick investigation from the ICJ found Ukraine innocent. By January 27th, as debris from the submarine washed upon the shores of Bulgaria and Romania, the entire crew of the TCG Çiçek would be pronounced dead, yet their remains would never be found. Despite this, Turkish-Ukrainian relations worsened, and Turkey cut off diplomatic ties with Ukraine. Ongoing negotiations in the legitimacy of the Crimean government stopped, with Turkey's shaky allies in Western Europe reluctantly defending Turkey. The United States also supported Turkey, announcing sanctions against Ukraine for "the destruction of another sovereign nation's naval assets". The infamous "Black Sea Incident", as it would come to be known, would be a major factor in starting the spark for World War III, causing tensions to rise up in a divided Europe. To this day, despite countless yet ultimately fruitless investigations, it is still unknown whether Ukraine initiated the attack, a third party did so, or Turkey purposefully caused the incident to happen as an (ultimately failed) false flag incident. The crew of the TCG Çiçek is still missing, decaying somewhere in the murky waters of the Black Sea. The Ash Wednesday Plot By early February, relations between Eastern and Western Europe were quickly deteriorating. The nationalist "Right Front", based in Minsk, Moscova, was ardently anti-Europe, and its adherents loathed Western Europeans, blasting the now diminished European Union for many of Eastern Europe's problems. As such, as early as 2041, the RF had been planning a massive terrorist attack, orchestrated across Western Europe (with plans to also attack the United States) to cause chaos and destruction. When Moscovan officials caught wind of the plot, the RF simply scattered its presence across Eastern Europe, communicating primarily through the Internet. The leader of the group, former Ukrainian cadet Myron Movchan, was the plot's mastermind. On February 19, 2048, after years of careful planning, the plot was carried out. At least 3,009 people died in the attacks, and around ~5,000 more were injured, as a multitude of explosions, shootings, arson, and more attacks were carried out throughout Western Europe. Diplomatic missions between the several European factions ceased, and tensions were high throughout the world. Course of the War Outbreak Georgia, one of the few nations that was both part of the Eastern-oriented European Intermarium and the Western-oriented European Union, served as a "proxy" between Intermarium and Union diplomats to communicate. However, when it was revealed that several Ash Wednesday conspirators had their origins in Georgia, and Georgian law enforcement did nothing to stop them, Turkey, a key ally of Western Europe, announced it would be imposing heavy oil and natural gas sanctions on the tiny country. This crippled the small country, and unrest broke out in Georgia, with fighting between Georgians and a small Turkish minority taking place. Rioting began in Georgia, and protests occured in Tbilisi and other major cities, prompting the Turkish government to send in a small peacekeeping force to "control the situation" on April 2nd. Turkish forces quickly overwhelmed Georgia, and Poland and other Intermarium members demanded Turkey pull troops out of Georgia. When Turkey refused their ultimatum, the European Intermarium and the Russian Collective Axis declared war on Turkey. The European Union attempted to control the situation, but had no other choice than to defend its Turkish ally, sparking an intense chain reaction. India, a key ally of Eastern Europe and wary of Turkey's expansion into the Middle East, joined the European Intermarium, which now coalesced into the Co-operative Powers. The United States, determined to keep the precarious balance between Eastern and Western Europe, would remain neutral and attempt to engage in diplomatic talks with both sides, while renewed conflicts in Kashmir would drag China down the side of the EU and Turkey, forming the bulk of the future Allied powers. By June 2048, the United States would join the Allied Powers, fearful that a powerful and somewhat anti-U.S Eastern Europe and India would threaten American interests in Eurasia. However, the the majority of the war, the United States would do little more than send logistical and financial support. First Skirmishes As Turkish troops solidified their presence in Georgia, they quickly set up defenses in the Caucasus Mountains, hoping to defend against Co-operative troops long enough to send reinforcements. Turkey pushed into Azerbaijan, and the ensuing Battle of Baku is regarded as the first real battle of the war. Turkey then set up garrisons in major Caucasian cities, and began naval confrontations in the Black Sea, as well as conducting the world's first major "cyber war", attacking the digital defense systems of Poland and Ukraine, as well as shutting off the Ukrainian government Intranet for a continued 4 days, crippling the Co-operative Powers. As Polish generals conveyed for a strategic meeting in July 2048, the Zelinski Plan was formulated as a way to quickly end to war, by crippling Western European power and internet and making some small Polish incursions into Germany, decreasing strained public support for the war, and forcing the EU out (as its leaders had already wanted to leave the war), which would allow the Cooperative to focus on defeating Turkey and use diplomacy to hammer a white peace out of the United States. Poland would also go for easy victories in North Germany, creating the illusion that Poland was quickly winning the war. However, the plan quickly backfired, many Europeans became outraged, and a record number of young men and women signing up for the war effort, despite initial apathy at the beginning of the war. Polish troops had funneled through the North German Plain, avoiding mountainous terrain in South Germany, resulting in a lot of Cooperative and EU troops in a small area. The first real confrontation of the war was the destructive Battle of Schwerin, where outnumbered European forces were able to stop a Polish attack with quick maneuvers. The EU was able to use new technology to prevent the Polish offense from ever reaching the Rhine, effectively prolonging the war. Asia In Asia, the Asiatic Concord had formed, as a coalition of small countries banded together to hopefully curb Indian power in the region, and to keep the status quo in divided Pakistan. While the alliance was poorly organized, funding and support from China helped the Concord win tactical victories in northern Pakistan, most notably the Battle of Islamabad, which prevented India from pushing forward into Central Asia. India would reinforce its defenses in Kashmir. Ganesh Kanungo, commander of Indian forces, was cautious and tactical, however, he would refuse to push in Central Asia, effectively keeping the war on Indian territory. He would be blamed for most of India's losses in the war. However, most of northern India would be kept safe from direct conflict through Tibetan nationalists vying for independence, keeping Chinese troops at bay. The Front Stabilizes The Allies' most successful campaign was in the Caucasus, where superior Turkish manpower and strength easily beated out the weak Caucasian states. The devastating Battle of Krasnodar in September 2048 resulted in a humiliating defeat for Ukrainian and Moscovan troops. However, in December, Ukraine, with the help of Moscova and Poland, staged a large invasion of Crimea, where the local population's dissatisfaction with the government was utilized to ignite a military coup in the nation, as the Crimean government headed into exile. In the United States, popularity for the war is unusually high, however multiple cyber attacks change public opinion. Near Detroit, an autonomous train is derailed and crashes after being hacked, and the perpetrators appear to originate in Russia. Several other instances, such as a major shipping incident in Seattle and a blackout in Manhattan quickly saps popularity for American involvement in the war. As such, the US is unable to send military assistance to European allies. In Germany, with a slow Polish retreat and a messy leadership, the Allies decide to deliver a major offensive after the Battle of Schwerin, pushing the Polish back to Eastern Germany. In Potsdam, a combined German, French, and British force is encircled and surrounded by Polish troops. With no supplies and little hope of rescue, the Allied troops surrender and Eastern Germany is safely in Polish hands. Little happens for a year, as the front lines in Europe stabilize. The "German Zone" is established near Berlin as a supposed demilitarization zone, as both sides formulate plans to win the war. Naval Superiority The German and American governments were successfully able to cut off Polish military access to the Danish Straits after negotiations with the Danish and Swedish governments, effectively neutering the Polish Navy. Combined with Turkish control over the Bosporus, this limited naval confrontations to the Black Sea, where the Turkish Navy was generally superior, weakening the Co-operative Powers. The addition of the Adriatic Federation in 2049 into the European Intermarium led to the Co-operative Powers having a strategic advantage in the Mediterranean, as the majority of the Allied naval force were located elsewhere. With a neutral Italy and Greece, the Co-operative Powers were able to exert influence over the Aegean and Levantine Sea, despite objections from the international community and regional powers. This allowed for an invasion of Cyprus in July 2049, and the installation of a puppet government, challenging the Turkish hegemony right at home. India was able to defeat a Chinese-Uzbek coalition in Karachi, securing Pakistan's largest port city. Several other victories over confrontations in Kashmir casted serious doubt about Chinese recovery after its near fracture and reorganization in the 2030s. With the majority of Chinese coastal areas economically dependent to Japan and other foreign nations, and military insurgencies controlling parts of the interior, China had very little control over much of its nation and could do little to stop India. Greek Campaign With the capture of Cyprus, and with Turkey weakened, Polish military strategists saw it best to strike right at Turkey, possibly devastating Istanbul and the heart of Turkish economic output. As such, being promised political and economic benefits, the previously neutral government of Greece joined the European Cooperative and would become influential in its naval campaigns in the Aegean Sea. Greece, in order to keep relations with the United States at least affable, let the U.S Navy conduct naval sweeps and patrols in the Eastern Mediterranean. The Cooperative's relationship with Greece would become rather strained at times, and after the failed Istanbul Campaign, where a Greco-Bulgarian task force capture the city of Istanbul after incursions into European Turkey, Greece would limit its involvement in the war. UNDER CONSTRUCTION War for the Internet The War for the Internet was a prolonged campaign for public opinion, as well as decreasing morale and spreading propaganda to citizens of the Allied powers by the Co-operative. While successful in the United States and Canada, the campaign had only mild effects in Europe. UNDER CONSTRUCTION New Technologies Category:Semper Idem